Twist of Fate
by jules4
Summary: SORRY IT'S UP THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS!!!!! ^_^ CHAPTER 13, The wedding... sorrie it took so long, and my crossover i'm still working on.. erk... R/R and enjoy ... IT"S A K/R FIC.
1. Thoughts

Changes in Arrangements

Disclaimers~ I don't own any of these characters… these characters belong solely to Tamora Pierce…sad but what the heck… I'm borrowing and making a story I like… hahahahahahahahaha… it's an mmm.. Romance fic.. ^_^~

It was a hot and sunny afternoon.Kel was practicing her daily routines as she always does in the morning.Thinking back she has had a good vacation.She has Peach blossom, a new saddle, friends, and Lord Wyldon's approval over her.She has finally been accepted as the same as the "boys" nothing could go wrong

Two things she couldn't figure out were who did all these nice things for her and who forced her to go up Baldor's Needle.Hopefully that will be found out soon as possible.The Lord Provost is into finding out whom and the accomplices were in pulling this stunt.

Her growing feelings for Neal, what can she do?She couldn't even replicate her own advice and tell him.While he is dumbstruck with the palace beauties and making poems and songs about all these ladies he has seen.Kel sighed.She put down her quintain and prepared to take a bath.She thought, tomorrow I start as a Squire.She was excited and a little apprehensive about who her Knight master would be.Could it be Sir Alanna, or Sir Raoul?Both would be great knight masters.She wished for Sir Alanna the most but Sir Raoul is a great person and looks to be a nice teacher.She finished her bath and dressed for dinner.A knock at the door surprised her."Wait a moment, I'll be there in a second," Kel said."It's your mother and father," her mother said.Ilane of Mindelan, Kel's mother had a musical voice and was the sole reason for the Yamani's and the Tortallans arrangements of marriage between two countries.What could they want?Kel opened the door for them to come in.

Her father came to give Kel a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We're so proud of you and what you have accomplished," he smiled, with a big proud smile on his face.Kel's mother did the same thing but patted her hand and held it within her grasp for a while.Kel smiled, and thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have such supporting parents.Her mother sat Kel down on the bed and her father placed a chair where Ilane could sit.Kel's father stood behind the chair putting his hands around Ilane's shoulder."Kel, we have something to discuss with you," her mother had a worried look about her and her father took out a handkerchief out to wipe some sweat from his forehead."Okay, what would you like to discuss?" Kel asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tee Hee what could they possibly want to ask her… ^_^~~~~ guess guess guess you have to wait till the next installation of the chapter begins… bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer~~~~~~~~s I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me… blah blah blah… you all know who these characters bel

Disclaimer~~~~~~~~sI don't own any of the characters so don't sue me… blah blah blah… you all know who these characters belong to.. ^_^ *bows* thanx for reading~~~ and here's some popcorn, candy and some drinks to tide you over….

Ilane of Mindelan took Kel's hand and squeezed it as for assurance purposes.This scared Kel more than anything.What could they be so worried about that both of them would be sitting here fidgeting about?We haven't lost all of the Yamani etiquette.Something must really be bothering them.Kel asked tentatively, "Father, Mother?What's wrong?Tell me what's going on and stop fidgeting around like a bunch of mother hen's.It's making me more nervous about what you have to say to me."Both parents looked sheepishly at her."We're both glad that you're trying to make it less difficult for us to tell you.It's very difficult for me to tell you this Kel.I think the best option would be to start from the beginning. " Kel's mother said. Kel's father looked like he was going to faint.This is not a common occurrence. What could be wrong?Kel felt like screaming."Dear, I think I'll leave you two here, I need to do some work and I think this is more of a Women to girl talk." Piers of Mindelan said.He backed away, while smiling.Opened the door and it looked to Kel that her father, actually bolted out of the room.Kel widened her eyes in surprise.That is something that does not happen everyday. 

Ilane smiled and laughed, her laughter could melt snow on a cold winter's night.Kel wished she could be like her mother."Now dear this is very hard for me and your father to tell you.As you can see, your father just ran for his life to NOT discuss this.As he said I think we should start from the beginning.You do know about the discussions we're having with the emperor, for the candidate for Prince Roald's betrothed right?" Kel nodded.What is she trying to say?What does this have to do with me?"Good, now we have been informed by the embassy and from the emperor that they have changed the person they want as their alliance to Tortallans and Yamani Island.In fact they wanted to give it to a Tortallan that has served the Yamani's and Tortallan's for a long time.Someone they think will respect their country and served a great deed to them.This is their way of giving the highest honor onto a non-Yamani related citizen."Kel continued to look at her mother with a confused expression on her face.Her mother smiled and continued. "Kel you remember when I saved their sacred swords from their enemies right?And how we were let into his royal circle for such an honorable deed?"Kel nodded with her Yamani mask on.She could feel something not good was going to be said next."Well the King has agreed to an alliance between the Emperor's most cherished family and his family."Kel still was confused."It means that we have been ordered by the Emperor to have you, Keladry of Mindelan, marry the King's son, the Crown Prince of Tortall, in holy matrimony."Kel's Yamani mask fell and she looked shocked."The Emperor deemed us worthy of such an honor, plus he thinks it would be best to have two Tortallans getting married than a Yamani.The Emperor also remembers you from when you were learning all about the Yamani's.He thinks you are a strong willed young lady, with full potential.I will leave you to your thoughts." Ilane kissed her daughters forehead. "Good night and sweet dreams.Don't forget you must be at the Palace at the first light."Kel's mother quietly left.

Kel lay on her bed; many thoughts went through her brain.Roald, how does he feel?What about Neal?She didn't know what to feel.Tomorrow she went back to the palace but that did not look as good as it was a few moments ago.Tomorrow she will see Roald and see how he feels.Kel slept, with dreams of Roald, on and off she would wake up.Finally she fell fast asleep.

The next day came without incident.Her father, Baron Piers, took her to the Palace.She went to her room after saying her goodbyes to her father.All her friends came to visit her.Lasala, during the summer made enough money to open her own shop.She promised to visit Kel whenever she needed something to stitch or mend.Kel felt funny not having her to speak to and teach protective skills so men don't go around manhandling her.She sighed, but smiled how all her friends grew during the summer.They were all sitting on either her bed or on the floor chatting.Owen, Faleron, Merric, Esmond, Iden, and Warric were in her room.Kel went to get some refreshments for them.When she came back with the refreshments two of her friends came by to hang out in her room."Hey Mindelan, did you miss us?"Low baritone voice asked.Kel couldn't put the name to the voice.He was right behind her.Kel turned around and saw Nealan of Queenscove.Oh my goodness!He has grown, and grown very handsome.His widow peaked hair slicked back as always.His face, with twinkling green eyes; and his kissable lips, his one lock where Kel always wanted to grab and brush it aside for him.He filled out very well, from a gangly boy to a man.Kel sighed, and she could feel her cheeks get all red."Hey Neal?What have you been up to?" Kel smiled."Well, I've been working on my swings and I've been learning more healing from my father.Who by the way still wants me to join the university?You'd think that he would give up after a while."Neal smiled with all his teeth.

Neal bowed, and Kel looked at whom he bowed to, she stood still and stared.Roald stood there smiling, by the door, leaning with his arms crossed.He looks like a younger version of his father.His dirty blond hair, they seem like you can just comb through it and they will feel baby fine.His clear blue eyes, his eyes are mesmerizing, it puts you under a spell.I never felt like this when I saw him.What's the matter with me? Being a squire has done wonders to his body too.I can't believe the Goddess is doing this to me.They are such a combination."How have you been Kel?" Roald asked with his quiet but commanding voice.It sent shivers down her spine.His eyes stared at her openly, not as he always stared at her.He stared at her with his beautiful eyes, so clear and pretty.Kel felt like she was drowning in them."I've had a good summer.I went to my home and just had lots of fun, came by the Palace to check on Crown and her birds." Kel shook her head, what's wrong with me?"Kel, are you going to stand there or are you just going to let all the food go to waste?"Faleron demanded.He slung his arm around Kel.Kel was surprised he would do this.Faleron looked at her meaningfully and then took the tray and chummed up with Neal and sat down.What was that looking for?I'm so confused.Roald was still standing by the door.He took his hand out. His eyes dark and with something she couldn't make out, with a smile that promised something.Kel felt excited but apprehensive.She wondered if she should take it or not.She felt like being alone and left alone.Should I or shouldn't I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee… I don't know if this is a cliffhanger or not.. ^^ … were you all surprised?… I hope you weren't.. lalalalalalalala.. I wonder what will happen next~~~~~ huhu


	3. A Moonlight Stroll

Disclaimers~~~ these characters do not belong to me… ^_^ …

Disclaimers~~~ these characters do not belong to me… ^_^ …. And mmmm… what else… I hope I don't get sued.. you'll get nothing outta me… me ish a poor lil' college girl mang~~~ Read and enjoy~ and please… I think this fic is going to be a little explicit on intimate scenes… GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN!!!!!!!! PLEASE IF YOU'RE UNDER 17 I ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING!!!!!!!!! *sigh*…. No one will listen *sob* oh wellz …. ^_^x Enjoy~

Kel didn't know what to do, should she or shouldn't she?She looked back at her friends sitting there, talking and laughing.Would they notice if she left?Would Neal notice?And where was Cleon?He was usually here telling her all those sappy love names at her.She breathed heavily in and calmly breathed out.She turned herself forward to where Roald stood, his hand still waiting for a feminine partner.He looked so sure of himself, like I wouldn't refuse him.Kel became a little upset at this.I'm not something to just push around and about.I have feelings too.But his eyes, they make me want to go to him and cuddle up inside his protective arms.His hair, looking at it out from the light, looked black and sleek, touchable.I thought I only had these feelings for Neal.

Something more like someone broke through her thoughts.Cleon made his way into Kel's room, past around Roald and gave Kel a big huge hug.Kel felt surprised, but this was something normal for her.She gave a hug back to Cleon."How are you my pearl, and my reason for living?" Cleon grinned his beatific teeth grin.He smiled down at her, and she smiled back at him."I'm good, how are you?Did you have a nice summer?" Kel asked.Cleon took Kel back inside their friend's circle with his hand around her shoulder.She looked back at Roald.Did she see anger or jealousy?What was wrong with him?She talked to Cleon for a bit and told everyone that she'll be back, that she had prior engagements.Kel told them she was going to teach Roald how to act in front of the Yamani Islands, since they were to come to the Palace in a few days time.They smiled and nodded, and that they would wait until she came back. 

She went over to Roald.He offered his hand to her again, and then she took it.He smiled, she felt dazzled.She didn't know what to do.Her emotions went haywire.This was not a good thing, but maybe it was?I am betrothed to him non-officially.They both strolled quietly to the courtyard.Kel remembered this courtyard.This was where Neal courted most of the palace ladies.She remembered how heart breaking it was to look at him feels all this lovey dovey stuff for all the other ladies but not for her.Now look at her now, she's with someone besides Neal.She sighed.Roald placed her on a bench and sat her down.He sat right beside her, and then stared up at the sky."It's so beautiful up there, you always wonder if the Goddess is watching you or not."He smiled."I think that the Goddess is watching us, and wondering what we poor humans are thinking.We always think of money and war as our only solutions to everything.But what can we do?" Kel wondered why he was telling her this. 

"Roald, did your parents tell you of our betrothal too?"Roald smiled at her."Yes, they did.I was surprised at first.But then I was happy.I am betrothed to someone that can protect herself, not only that I can be comfortable with.Not some palace lady who gets scared of talking about battle.I always wanted what my parents had.But I didn't think I would find anyone.I knew I would always have a betrothed, but wished that it would be someone that I could base it on a friendship more so than a cold attachment to one another.Then some miracle intervened and I got you."He smiled down giving her his most compelling looks.She sat there frozen like one of Daine's animals, watching Roald like he was a predator and she was the prey.

He came closer and closer; he put his fingertips on her chin and brought her lips up to his lips.He kissed her slowly, and gently."Open your mouth a little bit, please?" Roald murmured while smiling.She complied; his tongue went in her mouth, playing havoc with her brain.He guided her hands around his neck and lifted her up to his lap.She was surprised by his strength but her thoughts and emotions were more on his mouth on her mouth.She kissed back and tentatively put her tongue in his mouth, flirting back with his tongue.He started getting more into kissing her.He started nipping at her tongue then her mouth.Afterwards he started kissing the side of her mouth, then her chin, to her neck.His tongue leaving a trail, this made Kel shiver, while his teeth just grazed the side of her neck.His hand started to move to her breasts, playing with them, massaging them.Kel started getting hot and bothered.They were breathing hard and fast.Then he stopped before it had gotten even further.Kel felt cheated out of something new.She wanted more.She shook herself.What was she talking about?She wasn't some tavern wench.She was a noble, how could she act so wanton?She thanked Mithros that her mother gave her the talisman for warding off pregnancy.She never knew she would be so weak, when touched by the opposite sex.Would she have acted like this in front of Neal if he did the same thing to her? Roald interrupted her thoughts.She looked longingly at him; she tried to fight desires that were telling her to grab his hair and start kissing him again.His eyes were so compelling…

"Kel, this is just the beginning of what we could do together once we get married."He smiled, but inside he fought his inner desires, fully knowing that if he continued he would lose his control.Kel on the other hand did not know when to stop, and didn't know how her expression was driving him crazy.Her bruised lips, mussed up hair, kiss mark on the inside of her neck, where no one will be able to see.He smiled at how much fun it would be to teach her what goes on between a man and a woman.But that will come later, he was happy with the choice of bride.He thanked Mithros, at such a boon.

New emotions coursed through her, she needed to think fast. How could she face Neal?Kel looked up at Roald, searching his eyes for any signs, were they clouded with lust?Did he feel the same thing she was feeling?She was scared but excited.She needed more time to think.Nothing could come out of her mouth; her mind was disoriented and jumbled from the kiss.What would the Yamani's do in this situation? 

"Kel you are mine and mine only" Roald kissed her on her forehead, like his little sister.But Kel knew that he didn't think of her that way.What was going on?"Roald, but…" Roald smiled and kissed her hand and left.A rustle from the trees, was it from the wind?Kel didn't notice the faint shadows that played along the ground.If she did she would see a tall figure staring at her.Another figure, cloaked in the darkness the moon bathes his top crown, showing off whitish blond hair.The shadow and the wind made the loner's face scary and distorted like he was mad at the couple and at Kel.The one by the trees, his face was unreadable, except his eyes.Sadness and longing in his eyes.The third person, hiding beside the Palace walls, he quietly leaves, heartbroken.

Kel was left with her thoughts.Roald brought emotions that she never knew she had.But Neal was whom she longed for in the end wasn't it?Why couldn't this be simple?She sighed.She bathed in the moonlight.When Kel felt like she was calmer and refreshed, she left the courtyard. She found her way to her room, in most of a dazed sort of way.She went inside her room to find only Cleon there."Hey Cleon, where is everyone else?" Kel smiled.Cleon looked at her weirdly."Kel your hair looks a little mussed." Kel was surprised, and checked her mirror.She looked like someone mauled her.Eep!!She hoped Cleon didn't think badly of her.Why wouldn't he?Someone just kissed her, a prince no less.She combed her hair and tried to make the best of the situation."So Cleon did you want something?"Cleon looked down, but when he looked up he had a determined look on his face."Kel, everyone left, I said I needed to talk to you.Neal was going to stay and so was Faleron.But I told them I would tell you where they went." Cleon stood up and took Kel's hand.Kel wondered what he was going to talk about.This was not her day for talking one to one with someone.Cleon got on one of his knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…. Why do I leave you with the ending so incomplete?Because I'm evil… j/p… no I just don't know what to write next… I'm LYING!!!! Iam evil… I do know what I want to write next… you just have to wait and see …Please review~!!!


	4. Imaginings

Disclaimers: Well this is redundant, but the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce

Disclaimers: Well this is redundant, but the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce.^_^Thank you for all you reading my fics… please don't sue me… I am a lowly college student… I don't have a cent to my name… actually I don't work so that's even worse… now enough about me and to the fic… 

Cleon was on one knee, Kel looked down at him, he was dusting up his shoes.Kel wondered what he wanted to talk to her about.Cleon looked up at Kel, when he finished rubbing at his shoes.He grinned, and stood up.He sighed and took one of his hands and put it on the back of his head.He looked sheepish from Kel's vantage point."Kel, well I just wanted to tell you…" Cleon stared down at the floor, and looked abashed.What was going on here?!?Cleon looked embarrassed?Kel waited until he finished talking."…that I really like you, every since you made that speech about unhazing.The look in your eyes, the passion you had.I could never be like that.I've been obsessing about it over and over again.I wanted you to be mine, but I didn't know how to show you that I cared for you." Cleon looked up; he took both of Kel's hands."Kel it would be a wonderful if you would accept me to court you."Cleon looked so hopeful.Kel felt so confused as to what to do.Kel hated to do this but she had to before this got any farther, she didn't like stringing guys around, especially her close friends."Cleon, I'm so happy, and amazed that you could like a girl like me.I did nothing surprising, you know me.I can't see someone smaller than me get beaten up.I have something to tell you.I am betrothed to Roald, not officially but it will be announced in a few days time.I don't think it will be acceptable to accept your suit." Kel stared at Cleon after her speech.He looked hurt, but he smiled sheepishly."Kel, well I guess I was just too slow.Roald is a good man, he'll make you a good husband."Cleon gave Kel a hug and left.

Kel stared at the spot that Cleon stood before.She hated doing that to her friend.She hugged herself.She needed to calm down and think.She walked back to the courtyard where she kissed Roald.She took her hand and felt her lips.She closed her eyes, and brought her face up facing the moon.She felt the moons light upon her face.She smiled, she felt calm and relaxed.She was disrupted from her zen-like state by water splashing and some fisticuffs.She followed the sound, she ran across a swimming hole near the palace.Two figures were engaged in hand-to-hand combat.She came closer, to find Neal and Joren fighting.They were wet from the water; she hid behind a tree.She heard what they were saying from where she was.

"Why are you going near Kel for?You don't care for her; all you want to do is drive her out of becoming a Knight.You have no right to stare at her and look at her in that fashion.I saw you one time last year, touching her hair.You were so creepy.Unless you like her."Neal smirked at Joren."I don't like her you cur." Joren replied and jumped at Neal.Neal right hooked Joren and he went down.Neal wiped the water trickling down his face.The tunic he wore was plastered to his body.Kel stared at Neal's body; the clothes didn't hide much, especially the pants.Kel blushed.Neal snorted, "Well, I guess I'm getting better, or you're just getting slow.What does your knight master teach you, nothing?" Neal walked out of the water.He headed to where Kel was hiding.Kel plastered herself to the tree so he couldn't see her.Neal walked past her without noticing.

Kel sighed.She stared around the tree to look at Joren.She observed him as he just stood still with his head back gazing at the moonlight.She was doing that not moments before.She loved how the moon traced every line of his body.The wet clothes tipped the icing to how beautiful he looked.His clothes clung to him like second skin.If he were not going to become a knight he would break many hearts with such a face and body.He got up and shook his head, spraying all the water in his hair everywhere.He combed through his hair.He laughed with a low tenor voice.She was too fascinated by his body to move.He took off his shirt, and started to wash his upper body.Water droplets fell from all angles of his body, from nose, lips, chin, chest, navel, down to his pants.His pants were soaking up more water as the water fell.Kel watched one droplet of water as it coursed down his body.It started from his forehead, sliding down to the tip of his nose.It hung there then dropped to his lips.The water droplet looked like it was kissing him for a long moment until it fell to his chin.Then it coursed down his neck, near his pulsing veins.Kel started getting hot.The droplet then followed another droplet to his chest.Kel stared at the expanse of his chest, as it went up and down from the breaths he was taking.Such wide shoulders, it could crush her in an instant if he wanted.She stared at the water as it danced with another droplet around his chest, falling into his navel area.She stared hard his mid section was a wonder, the packed stomach, muscled with exercise and hard work.She stared longingly at how she would like to kiss his stomach, running a finger tip down his chest to his stomach.Licking the water trickling down his very body.She realized she was breathing hard.She turned her head so she could stop looking at him.She heard water splashes, and clothes being taken off.She caught herself before she squeaked and ran for her room.

Kel got ready to go to bed, and she threw herself on her bed.She hugged her pillow and closed her eyes.She imagined everything about Joren's body.Her cheeks burned at her thoughts.She tried to sleep, but dreams of Joren and Roald kept entering her mind.By dawn she finally had something of a dreamless sleep.Morning came with Crown peeping at Kel.She smiled as Crown put her head to one side, wondering why she wouldn't greet her.Kel let her perch on her fingertip."I wonder what you would do if you had boy troubles." Kel smiled and put down Crown. She got ready for breakfast.She met all her friends in the mess hall.Neal looked like he got into a fight the other night, which he did.She looked at the other side of the cafeteria; Joren looked the better even though Neal beat him."Hey Queenscove, what's wrong?A lady refused your suit?" Kel jokingly punched his shoulder.He stared at Kel, but he blushed.He stood up and left without saying a word to her."What's wrong with him?" Faleron asked.He took Kel's arm and twined it around his.He grinned at her.She tried to get her arm back, but he was stronger.Kel sighed."Faleron, can I please have my arm back?" Faleron obliged with a sweet grin."Where's Cleon?" Kel changed the subject instead."I don't know he wasn't here when I came.I hope he gets here soon I'm getting hungry."Faleron went to sit with everyone.Neal came back and sat next to Faleron, ignoring Kel.She sat next to Owen and started up a conversation.

Cleon finally came to the mess hall.Lord Wyldon's voice boomed out, "Soon to be Knights should know better than be late for meals.Being late could cause lives.Cleon of Kennan sees me after breakfast.On a lighter note, selections for Squires by Knight have been postponed due to preparations for a ball, hosted by the King and the Queen.Knights with choose their Squires after the ball.Since the festivities will be held for three days Knights will be coming in shortly, and this will be a great time for them to look at you new Squires and let them decide on whom they want as their Squires.Now you are all expected to behave during this time.I will tell you at dinner all the details of why the ball is being held.That is all."Lord Wyldon said his regular prayer, and then he let us all eat in silence.While we were eating, Lord Wyldon all of a sudden called out, "Keladry of Mindelan, please report to me after breakfast also.I need to tell you something." And that was all he said.

Kel was clueless as what he wanted to say to her.Maybe it has to do with the ball.She didn't know.She ate her food without actually tasting it.Looking out into space, her friends talked but she didn't really hear them.She was thinking of Roald.I wonder where he is?Lord Wyldon didn't say anything or wait for him to come.He must be doing something important.Kel sighed, why do I feel so concerned whether he is here or not, and what he is doing.She was frustrated.She finished her meal and waited for everyone to finish.Cleon was reprimanded of course, chores for a week, doing everything Lord Gareth the Younger wanted, basically running errands for him.Kel came up to Lord Wyldon, waiting for him to look at her and tell her what he wanted."Kel, the King would like to see you right now, you may have the day off today from your practices.Report to him at this place.That is all."He sighed.He gave her a slip of paper.She stared at it, and saw was written.He wanted to see her at the courtyard.She walked woodenly to the courtyard.Why of all the places this area.She blushed, remembering everything.She stared at where he was sitting on the same bench!She thought, I wonder if Roald will look like him when he grew up to be his age.He looked very peaceful looking at the water fountain, and then he turned his head to look at Kel, like he knew she was there.He motioned her to sit by him; she walked up to him and sat down."Kel…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4 FINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmmm… do you like this better than the other? .. R/R please.. thank you


	5. Discussions

Disclaimers:These characters don't belong to me, they are from the author. ^_^ R/R pls.. and enjoy the fun… 

"Kel, ahem.I don't know what to say to you.You must be surprised and wondering what's going on.I was surprised also at first.The emperor is very fickle sometimes, but with him decreeing that this be so, I could do nothing about it.All I know is that you would be a wonderful addition to my family, and I welcome you with great pride." The King smiled fully at her, he took her hand and patted it soothingly.Kel felt calm and wonderfully relaxed, even though she had a million questions to ask.She stared up at the King's eyes.They shined so brightly; it's like swimming in clear water.She had the same instance of insanity at looking at Roald's eyes.This was different, that was with lust, but this was more soothing and comforting on his part.She smiled, "Well, I intend to accept his proposal.It would be an honor to my family, and to me, to be married to the crown prince of Tortall."The King smiled even wider."Good, good.You remind me of a young girl I knew when I was in training.She was head strong and wonderfully athletic.I fell in love with her, but we didn't suit.But looking at you brings back fond memories of my teenage years.Well, back to the topic at hand, we are to hold a ball in order to announce to the world that you will be betrothed to my son.Lord Wyldon did say that we are to hold a ball?" Kel nodded.

The King smiled."Well you must have many questions to ask.Why don't you ask me?"Kel looked down at her hands, they were arranged like a tower.She tried to calm her nerves and ask him why he accepted her as a family member, but refused to accept her as someone who could become a knight?Instead, "Your Majesty, I was wondering why you think I would be such a good bride to Roald?" Kel asked.The King looked up at the sun.Shading his eyes from the sun's rays, "I think you would be a wonderful addition to my family because, you are strong and quick witted.You are honest, with a warm heart.You will make a great pair and support to my son.You know combat skills and protective defenses, a good skill to know when being a Queen. It is an extra additive to the package.Your skills in a combat, with your knowledge of strategies, you helping Roald during wars; he will not be a bad king.He has someone to be there with him.Just as I have my Queen by my side."Kel listened, but still didn't understand." Your Majesty, was the Queen who you were talking about when you said you were in love with a headstrong person?" Kel asked.The King grinned, "That my dear, is another story, something that will take a long time to explain.And no, she wasn't.I do love her, but my first love was a different person.If she said other wise, she would have married me instead of someone else.I thank her for helping me realize that Thayet was a perfect match with me.But I sometimes wonder…"He reflected, somewhere off into space, somewhere where Kel couldn't go or reach.He came back to present."…I'm sorry dear, I was just wool gathering.Now if that's all you have questions for, please feel free to see the Queen or me.The ball will be in three days time.You should see the Queen right now; she'll be expecting you. Now run along."Kel stood up and walked towards where the Queen resided during the afternoon.

Many old and new thoughts passed through Kel.She reflected while walking, the King looked so pensive after talking about his first love.But looked so happy whenever he talked about her.Kel wondered, but didn't say anything.He loves his wife right now and has a lot of kids, it won't matter whether he loved someone before or not.He has a wonderful family.She shook her head. 

She finally reached the Queen's rooms.She knocked, and one of her lady's maids opened the door.She motioned her to come in.Kel walked into the room, watching and observing how beautiful the room look.The room was decorated in pastel.From light pink to light yellow, everything somehow blended in nicely.Cushions and chairs were arranged so that the light from the window would warm them.A table was place in the far end of the room, with ladies sitting around it, knitting and chatting, the other lady's in waiting for the Queen.The Queen sat to the opposite of them, motioning Kel to come closer."Come child, we must plan what you must wear to the ball.You are going to be the belle of this ball, whether you like it or not.I heard much about you from my husband and my son.They think very highly of you.Now sit and eat some cucumber sandwiches.I drew some dresses, to see what type you might like.Lasala agreed to make the dress; all we have to do is decide on the dress to wear.Now how about this, it's creamy and white…" 

`~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kel finally got to go back to her rooms, changing for dinner.The Queen had her look through a hundred sketches and try on even more dresses.Not to mention take measurements.The thoughts of the ball brought distaste to Kel.The Queen told her that there would be twelve people working on her dress, Lasala ahead of them, giving them orders of how do make it.Kel smiled at how far Lasala has gone.She was from scared to men to now dressing people in high places.Kel was happy for her; she wanted the best for her.She thought that people very under appreciated Lasala, and making clothes would make her happy, made her happy too.She finally got dressed and went out to meet her friends at the cafeteria.She met with the gang; Neal sat next to her."I'm sorry about how I behaved in the morning, I wasn't having a good day. Forgive?" Neal stared at her with big puppy eyes.Kel smiled, she could never refuse a look like that, "Yes I forgive you, you big oaf." Neal smiled.

Everyone did his or her daily prayers.Everyone was in such a good mood tonight; everyone was nice and chummy with everyone else.This was not always so.Lord Wyldon stood up when everyone was still eating."Everyone when you have all eaten and cleared up your mess, please sit back down.I have announcements to make." Lord Wyldon said.Everyone was a buzz with what he had to say.Kel stared at her food, taking her fork at hand, mixing it up into a greenish shade."Kel, what happened to 'We shouldn't waste our food, some people can't even get food.' And here you are playing and wasting your food." Neal leaned over to steal some meat from her plate.Kel let him take her meat, but she tried to stomach her food. 

When everyone got done cleaning up and sat down to hear what Lord Wyldon's was about to announce."Now, earlier today you were all told about the ball.It will be held in three days from today.There will be many things going on.We will still continue to train during those times.Hopefully the Yamani's that will be coming up will participate and maybe teach you something.This will further our bond with the other land.Now I would like you all to be dressed in your finest at this ball, if need be there will be tailors for all of you to fit you into something nice.You may go."Lord Wyldon dismissed everyone.Kel wondered if he knew everything about the betrothal.He probably did, considering he gave her the message to see the King.She sighed; it gets worse and worse.Someone tugged her into the corner.Kel screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand.She looked up and was startled to see whom it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 5 FINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ehehehehehe…. ^_^ mmmm…. *hides*


	6. Prelude: The Ball

Disclaimers~~~ I don't own any of these characters so don't blame me or sue me or do any legal actions, ^_^ 

Disclaimers~~~ I don't own any of these characters so don't blame me or sue me or do any legal actions, ^_^!NOW AVANT!!!!! Who pulled her to the corner, who dragged her to one side…?

Kel screamed, but the hand covering her face prevented her from uttering the tiniest of sounds.When he/she had reached to his or her destination, he let go of her.She twirled around quickly to get a full glance at who her captive was.She couldn't believe her eyes.It was Joren!He came closer to her.Taking both her arms, backing her into a wall.He trapped both her sides.Kel had no opening to escape; she was trapped.What was he thinking, bringing her to a place like this, she didn't even know where this was?She couldn't even scream for help, wherever she was.Joren blocked her view of everything; his height shaded her surroundings."Kel, I told you from the first day that you didn't belong here, that there would be consequences, did you listen no.I even told you a year ago that you should quit and think about being a wife.You are pretty enough." Joren released one of Kel's arms; this would give her a free hand to punch him.He curled his fingers around a strand of her hair.She couldn't move; she had to think of a way to get out of this position.She started to struggle; kick and she took her free hand and left hooked Joren's face.His head moved back from the force of the punch, he staggered to the side.But then he started to shake.Kel walked backed away slowly, shaking her head, turning around slowly.Joren grabbed her arm, forcing her to gravitate towards his chest.She took her hands and forced her body to pull away from him, but he was stronger, he tightened his hold to her body."I'll show you the pleasures of what goes on between a man and a woman.It's a joyous event.It's passionate, sweaty, and very intimate.Don't you want that?You never had the taste of a man's flesh, the close proximity of body contact with the opposite sex.Think about it, your naked body near my body.We would make excellent lovers together."Joren whispered this in her ear, kissing the side of her neck.Caressing her cheeks, sliding down her back, placing his hand to her butt.Kel squirmed to get out of his hold."Come on Kel, a little thing like this you can't be squeamish about.Join me, let's be lovers."He placed both hands to the side of her face and started to kiss her.He was gentle, an experience kisser.He knew how to open her mouth and slide his tongue in at the right moment.He new all the tricks; she liked the assault on her lips, the tingly feeling at the pit of her stomach.She hungrily kissed him back.She was enjoying the kiss.She thought about Neal, and then Roald.Yes!She grabbed onto that memory of Roald kissing her, it was more loving, and emotional.This was emotional, but there was no love in this kiss.She pushed Joren away from her, and slapped his face."Next time in the future, please refrain from accosting me away from the Palace."Kel walked away from Joren, not looking back.As soon as she knew she was hidden from Joren's view, she ran as fast as she could.She finally found out where she was, and found her room immediately.

She slammed her door, jumped onto her bed, hugging her pillow.She didn't know what to do.Why was everyone trying to do something that they never did before?She liked the way it was before she knew she had a betrothed and all this business of kissing.And what was she thinking when she said she loved Roald.Did she love him?Yes, she did love him.As a friend or as a lover?She shook her head.Three days, she had three days until everyone knew of her betrothal.Someone knocked on her door.She jumped out of her bed to open the door.Faleron was at the door holding his math sheets."Hey Kel, I'm sorry to bother you so late.But I really couldn't get this problem in class, I've tried everything to do this problem but it just doesn't make sense."Faleron smiled, and offered her some sweets."Here, this will make up for me taking your time away from your studies."Kel smiled, " You silly boy, I don't mind you bothering me with math problems.Come in and leave the door open.I'll help you with your problems."Kel took her treats from Faleron's offered hand, and took them to her desk.Faleron came in; Kel was so busy she didn't hear the door shut."Now where is it that you have a problem with?"Kel turned around to find Faleron grabbing her and kissing her at the same time, he just kissed her just lip pressed to lip.Kel pushed him away, and rubbed her mouth."Faleron!What has gotten into you?"Kel asked."Kel, don't you like me? Don't you have feelings for me?That was why I was mad when Garvey said that to me.'Is that why you go to her?Because you can have her anytime you want?'Yes that was why I came to you because I can spend time with you and talk to you, make jokes and be happy.He just made our time together seem all dirty and all wrong.I didn't know what to do but attack him."Kel just stared and stood still.Faleron just left, leaving his papers behind, this time leaving the door open.

The next three days, came without any kisses or midnight strolls.Kel was too busy with class work, and training.Plus she had to go to the Queen for fittings for her evening wear for the ball.The emperor came; Kel was reintroduced to the emperor.They were both happy to see each other, Kel's parents were there and her brothers and sisters.They were given guest rooms.The emperor's entourage was all given guest rooms; the servants were put into the servant's quarters.Kel took a peek at the ballroom that was getting set up.There were just last minute details that had to be finished.But everything was beautiful.The ballroom consisted of the throne, where Queen Thayet, King Jonathan, and the Yamani Emperor would sit.Stairs to go down the throne came to a halt.The stairs led to the dance floor, seats were put all around the back, and sides of the room.This was where the matrons could sit down to take a rest and chat.There were tables in front of the back of the chairs.This was where the refreshments were to be placed and the food.Decorations on the wall were wonderful.It was all in pastel, like the Queens sitting room.Only this time it was done in light purple.Curtains hung majestically, parting at the middle.It showed the courtyard, where young men and women can take a stroll for some air.There were long streaks of purple material hung, semicircular and each pinned in a straight line.It looked wonderful.There were flowers everywhere; it hung where the material was pinned.The table contained some of the palace gardens flowers.Tulips, sunflowers, roses, and lilies were arranged in a big vase, it looked more like bowl, the door was left opened near the veranda.The light wind wafted the scent of the flowers to Kel's nose.It was sweet with nectar.Kel stared at the floor; it showed her face, and it was that clean.Staring up now, the ceiling was mirrored; everything was viewed up there.The chandelier hung with it millions of crystals hanging, tinkling could be heard like wind chimes.Kel closed her eyes and imagined all the beautiful women and nicely dressed men that were going to be attending this prestigious event.Anticipation for the ball in a few hours to come soon hit Kel, she suddenly realized she had to get ready.She closed the door, and she ran to take a bath.

An hour passed, with all her hair dried, she was ready for makeover.The Queen's ladies in waiting started putting lotion and massaging her face and body.When they were all done, they started up with her face, "Now my lady, we're just going to put a little makeup on you.You're not used to putting face paint on your face so it will be strange.It will look natural, but it will define your beauty."They applied some kind of powder to her face, and started to pluck her eyebrows, it stung but Kel held on.They took something and drew on her face.Then they started drawing in her lips.Her eyes were focused on also.When her makeup was all done, they started to fluff her hair about.Kel thought that they really couldn't do much with it considering how short it was."Now don't worry my lady, we'll get you all prettied up.We're going to extend your hair, so it will look longer.You'll look so pretty for the ball."All the ladies smiled and some even giggled.Everyone was excited for the ball to come.Finally, putting on the dress.They put a corset on Kel, she had to grab onto the bedpost, trying not to fly out, as two of the ladies pulled at the strings trying to make Kel's waist smaller.Then they tied the corset, after that they put on the stockings and then the dress.The Queen thought it would be best to make it known to the general audience, and to remind them that she was a girl first, not a tomboy.It was a daring cut, the cleavage shown through the dress.It was made of light yellow, the material silk, when she moved the silk whispered of moonlit nights, and promises of intimacy.Kel was against wearing this, but then the Queen was strong willed than Kel, so she lost that debate.Her shoes matched her gown; it was pail yellow, with bows on top of the shoes.Kel looked at the time.She was fifteen minutes late.She started to panic. "My lady, don't worry, you are allowed to be this late.They can't think that you will be ready on time now do they?And you must make a grand entrance."They ushered her out of the room, a footman awaited her outside of the room.He eyes were wide opened, but he still was gentlemanly to bow.He also offered his arm to her.She placed her pale-gloved hand on his offered arm, and smiled up at him. He ushered her to the staircases.He left her after that; she wanted him to come back.She was nervous and ready to bolt back to her room.She didn't know how long she stood there, this was worse than Baldor's Needle.Someone tapped her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER SIX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mostly asked question: Why cliffhangers?

Answer:Because it gets you to read the next chapter, but mostly because it's more interesting… waiting, at the end of your seats… and plus I'm evil… bwahahahahahahahahahah, mwahahahahahahahaahahah, *cackle* OhohohoHOHOHOHohohoHOHOHOHohohohohohohohohohohohoho *jumps for cover* Next chapter will be out soon ^-^;;v…


	7. The Ball: Dancing

Disclaimers~~ These characters don't belong to me

Disclaimers~~ these characters don't belong to me.I only make the characters move as I please… hehe… ^^ that's what's so great about being a fan writer, you get to plot your favorite characters every movement… Newayz read read read and enjoy and review please *candies* 

"My lady may I have this honor to escort the most beautiful belle of this upcoming ball?" a young gentleman's voice asked.Kel was afraid to look back and be surprised.There were too many surprises this whole week; this would not be a good time to go through another one."Sir, I would be honored to." Kel replied.From Kel's vantage point, all she could see was the gentlemen's arm being offered to her.She took it like it was her lifeline.She was grateful to this stranger, and she brought her shoulders back and brought her head up straight.This was her big night; she must act the part of a lady.Everyone would expect that of her.She stared straight ahead; she nodded to everyone, noticing everyone's stares and whispers."Oh my, who is that holding her arm?" "They make a wonderful couple." "The King and Queen will be very happy." "The emperor, he has chosen well…"Kel wondered also who her partner was, all throughout coming down the staircase, and to the actual ballroom.She started feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach.She took a deep breath.The young man patted her arm, giving comfort to her in some strange way.The footmen bowed to them both.She felt like a princess, and her fairy godmother had sprinkled fairy dust to make this night beautiful.When they were let in, everyone was in there, the Queen and the King waited at the throne, the emperor was smiling, but where was the Prince?She looked around but couldn't find him.She kept walking still with the young man.Finally temptation set in and she looked at her benefactor, it was Roald."Roald?I didn't recognize your voice.I didn't know it was you!Why didn't you say anything?"Roald smiled down at her," Because, you were so scared, I didn't think adding comments was very wise.And my voice has gotten a little deeper.It's been a while since we've last talked."He smiled a secretive smile.He presented her to the King, Queen, and Emperor.Roald bowed while Kel curtsied.The three nodded.

"Why don't we make our announcement right now?Since everyone is here already."The emperor requested."Yes that would be an excellent idea."The King replied."Everyone can I have your attention?" The King rose from his chair.His voice boomed in the room, Kel was surprised at how such a soft-spoken person could all of a sudden speak with such volume."We would like to announce our reason for this ball.My Queen and me have agreed with the Yamani emperor, to betroth Crown Prince of Tortall, the heir, and my son, Roald of Conte to marry Baron of Mindelan's daughter, Keladry of Mindelan.They have both agreed to this arrangement.Let the ball begin!" There was a big boom and sparks flew as the King let the ball begin.There was a lot of commotion over the betrothal.

The Queen signaled the orchestra pit to begin playing.Roald, still holding my hand pulled lightly to the dance floor.We were the only one's on the dance floor.Every eye was on us.A little daunting, but I didn't notice.I stared into Roald's eyes; they swirled with color.The shade they were now, was a deep blue, she wanted this moment to last forever.He twirled her around two times.The music the orchestra played was a soft melody.

"When I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm looking at my soul." Roald smiled while he said that."Your eyes remind me of summer, and flowers." He paused for a moment and he let his eyes slide down her whole body. " I love your dress, it makes me jealous that everyone is looking at you.I want you all to myself." Roald whispered that last part in her ear.Then he all of a sudden twirled her around.They danced until the music stopped.

Roald let Kel go to her next partner, who was Neal.Neal stared at Kel for a very long time.He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her come in with Roald.She was breathtaking.Then when the King announced the betrothal, his heart broke into tiny little pieces.He danced with her and talked with her.Congratulating her on her betrothal, which broke something inside him even more.

Joren cut in and took Kel's hand, "So have you thought over my proposal?" Kel couldn't leave the floor until the music ended but she did reply back, " Joren, I would never sleep with you if you were the last person on earth!Looks aren't everything." The music finally ended.Cleon then took her. "Kel, I still can't believe you were betrothed to Roald.I want to believe you are free, but I can't.The King's announcement confirmed it, furthering my chances with you.I will love you from a far." When the music ended he kissed her hand.Faleron took her to dance floor, they were both shy and didn't know what to say."Kel, I apologize for my actions a few days back.I didn't know of this arrangement.I would have refrained myself if I had known.Will you forgive me?Let's stay friends still please?"Faleron twirled her around."I would love to stay friends, and yes I forgive you.You are a dear friend, I would be sad if you weren't my friend anymore." Kel smiled.Faleron still loved her and losing her would be even worse than not being her friend.

Roald stood out in the back, watching his Kel.He saw the many men that claimed her for a dance.Her diamond earrings winking in the light, her hair up with two strands loose, curled around her ear.He looked at her necklace that went down to her cleavage.The necklace made it impossible for him to not look at the top of her breasts.He wanted to kiss her there.His mother chose a very flattering dress, but he didn't like the fact that it was making everyone else also notice her feminine charms also.He smiled, he wondered if she wouldn't mind a moonlit walk.He needed to kiss her very badly.Also, he didn't like the men dancing with her.He would have to take her aside and walk with her to the courtyard.Jealousy reared its ugly head when Cleon kissed Kel's hand.Roald didn't like that at all.He started brooding near the refreshment stand.

Kel felt someone staring at her.She felt warm from dancing.Her friends kept asking her to dance, so she didn't have any time to rest.She looked for Roald on the dance floor.She couldn't find him, then again she looked at the back of the room and she found him staring right at her.He didn't look happy.Yes he did smile at all the ladies that talked to him, but when they don't talk to him, he stands there with his arm crossed staring at her.She felt strange inside.Her partner, Sir Raoul, twirled her around several times.She lost track of where Roald was.She also noticed that Joren was out of sight, he must have left early, she wondered where he went.She didn't really care, but that proposition to her person.She couldn't accept it; she wasn't that kind of person.The dancing continued, the baleful stare of Roald's eyes still piercing Kel's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joren couldn't believe the nerve of the girl.She refused him; he went into his rooms and took out some hidden alcohol.He drank continuously throughout the night, knocked out he started to dream about himself and Kel in bed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER SEVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cries* why does someone hate me?… I mean really… O.o;;;; I mean I can't appease everyone… well I try as much as I can I hope my next chapter will make you all J/K lovers happy… now review please… I love comments on my fic ^^ just as the next person… I hope you know why I have everyone going at Kel at once… so Roald could be jealous… huhu…I like my Roald… he broodin' … woo hoo… sorrie… ahem… Newayz.. sorrie for another cliffie… ^^ it's not much of a cliffie because I'm sure you'll know what will happen in Joren's dream… hahahahahahah puhahahahahah mwahahahahahah bwahahahahahah OHOHOHohohoHOHOHohoh *cough hack up a hair ball*ahem.. see yas in the next chapter~~~~!!!!


	8. The Ball: Reminiscing

Disclaimers~ I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me… hahahaha

Disclaimers~ I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me… hahahaha?Anyways enjoy, ^_^

The party finished until the sun hit the farthest horizon.Everyone was either a sleep or too drunk to notice anything.Kel was still a wake; she couldn't sleep from the dancing.It was magical, her friends asking her to dance, acting all formal, with everyone just being nice to her.They all treated her like she was a refined lady, like she didn't practice with them in the practice area.She walked up to her room, unlocked the door, grabbed her shawl, locked it up again, and walked around the palace.

She twirled around like she was dancing with someone.She felt like she was dancing on air.She sighed, she wished she had someone to dance with.Someone came up to her, hands placed on both sides of her waist, moved her around, dancing to some music that wasn't playing.She laughed, she moved with whomever was behind her.He twirled her around on her tiptoes; she finally got to see who it was.

"Roald what are you doing at this hour?"He smiled, "Well I can say the same for you missy.What are you doing out at this hour?Some strange man could come and take you away some place if you are not careful."He sternly placed her hand on his arm.He ushered her going towards the rooms.

"Oh Roald, can't we just stay out for a few more minutes, please?I really can't sleep.It's such a wonderful night, with the moon and the clear skies.Don't you see the stars winking at us?"Kel smiled up at him, with her big brown eyes.He couldn't say no to her.

He turned them both around and walked towards one of the benches."All right but only for a few minutes. Okay?"Kel nodded."Don't you think today was wonderful?"She closed her eyes feeling the moonlight on her cheeks, making her feel drowsy with sleep."I thought you were wonderful."Roald looked at Kel, but he knew she slept.

He sighed, " I knew that this would happen."He lifted her up carefully, and placed her on his lap.

He woke up Salma, one of the ladies that take care of the rooms.

"Can you open Kel's room please?I only want to place her in her bedroom."

Salma was startled at who was at her door.The Prince and Kel in his arms.She didn't ask questions. She nodded, got her keys and asked him to follow her.

She opened the door, "I'll be waiting here, no funny business your highness, just because you're the Prince and she's your betrothed.There are still proprieties to be taken."Roald smiled, " I know.I won't do anything harmful to her.Don't you worry about anything?I'm just going to place her on the bed and tuck her in."

He did just that; he just kissed her on Kel's forehead."Sleep well, my princess." And he left her rooms.Salma was waiting like she said she would."Now you should go to sleep my boy."Roald nodded, "Thank you for waking up and unlocking the door for me, good night."

He headed for his bed.When he got there he sighed.He wanted to bring her to his room, but that would not be right.He got ready for bed, and slept.

Jon closed his curtain, he was happy.The party was a success, and those two seem to be doing well with each other.He picked a good candidate for his son.He turned to his bed, and brushed the side of his wife's face, then brushed her hair slightly.She stirred, but didn't wake up.He took a robe and walked towards the courtyard.He wished he were young again.He was satisfied with his life right now, but still, something felt like it was missing.

Someone was already sitting on the bench; she had black curly hair, wearing an elegant dress.He wondered who it was.He walked up to her, and stared down, he smiled."Well I wondered who it was, but I was correct.You look the same as when you first wore that dress."She smiled back."How did you guess?The way I walked?"

"Nope I think the wig, I was reminiscing while I was coming by and this was one of my happy moments.My lady will you dance with me?"

" I would be happy to my lord."He bowed and she curtsied.They laughed after they finished."Jon I don't think I could ever stay mad for so long at you.You just take all my anger away."She smiled into his eyes.He looked into her eyes." I've missed you my lady knight."He kissed her on her cheeks." I've missed you so much, I never knew that I could miss you as much as I did.I guess you were such an easy access to see, but when I couldn't see you for so long.With you making me laugh and someone to talk to, I noticed what was missing in my life."

"Jon doesn't say something you'll regret in the morning.We went through this a long time ago.And I told you my answer and we've discussed this thoroughly.You're in love with Thayet now.We just needed each other then, and we're great friends now.Don't mess it up."Alanna hugged Jon.Kissed him on the cheeks.

"Don't you love me?Don't you feel anything that's missing from your life?Don't you feel empty when I'm not near?"She shook her head, "I'm not going to go into my deep feelings for you Jon.I'm just going to go as it was, and as it will be.We made our decisions; it's too late to go back now.We would be messing with other people's feelings and thoughts also.Leave it alone."

"At least stay with me until the sun fully rises, I need someone's company at the moment."He looked up begging her with his eyes.She smiled slightly."Only until the sun rises."She smiled.

A figure through the glass looked down behind the curtains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Is this Love?

Disclaimers~~~ These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tammy okies

Disclaimers~~~ These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tammy okies?This is going to be weird because I've eaten lots of candy and stuff @_@ bwahahahahahhahah.

As the sun rose, everyone was starting to stir throughout the Palace.It was a day of rest, where everyone will just recover from the other night's festivities.

In the courtyard, Jonathan said his goodbyes to his Knight.He went up to his bedroom at the Palace.Thayet was waiting for him on the bed.Her legs were folded up to her chin, her arms hugging them to her chest.She looked thoughtful, looking out into nothing, yet thinking of something.Something must have roused her out of that state, because she turned her eyes to him.They questioned him, he didn't know what they were asking but it seemed something important, something that she has been on her mind for quite some time.

"Jonathan, sit and talk to me please?" she asked a question, but it sounded more like a command.He strode into the room.She loved looking at him when he walked, everything about him she loved.She couldn't stand the thought of what she was going to talk to him about.

"Jonathan, do you still love Alanna?"She looked into his eyes, she wanted to see his emotions, were they truthful or not.He sat down right next to her; he looked straight into her eyes."What will this accomplish Thayet?We are married and happy aren't we?There is nothing to contemplate; we have to think of Roald's marriage to Kel.We have kids to think about also.Please, don't ask me this."He tried to change the subject; he didn't want to speak the truth to her.Yes, his heart belonged to another, but he couldn't say it.

"Let's just get ready for breakfast dear, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us to come down."She didn't look convinced, she looked hurt, and she knew that he loved Alanna.Why does this have to happen?"Thayet, I married you because you are the one for me, if I married Alanna, it just wouldn't be right."He desperately tried to soothe Thayet."What about love, what about the vows we took?Doesn't that mean anything to you?Just because I am right for you doesn't mean anything, if there is no love in this marriage.Sure we were great at first but after we had all our children, we got tired of each other.I saw you with her!You were in the gardens; I saw everything.How could you?"Jonathan was speechless; he couldn't speak.He only thought of what he must do to get her to stop talking.

"Do you really want me to prove that we are right for each other?"He grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the bed."I'll show you why we are right for each other."He smiled down at her, and grinned rakishly.

Everything was quiet; there were no activities down at the practice grounds.Either everyone was sleeping in or they were just in their rooms just resting up as much as they could. They knew the next day there would be no mercy for slacking off because of one day's rest.

Joren came back from his night of debauchery, he grinned.He enjoyed it and much more.He should have brought his friends with him, but they would have just been in the way.He passed Kel's room.He paused.He wanted to knock, but he didn't have the guts to do it.He just passed by, only to bump into someone.Roald was there, looking at Joren. "Well greetings to you Your Highness.It's a fine morning isn't it?I also congratulate you for your betrothal."

"I accept your congratulations, but I would like it if you would stop bothering Kel.I don't want to see her being hurt.If I find that you are doing anything to bother her, or even to harm her, I will personally think of that as an insult to me.Do I make myself clear?"Roald whispered this in Joren's ear.Joren backed away, and rush passed Roald.Joren thought, what is wrong with the Prince?He looked like he would harm him badly if he refused.He walked fast to his room, and locked himself inside his room.

Roald stood there, transfixed as to what he should do.Should he knock on her door, or just leave her be?He couldn't tell how long he was just there, standing by her doorway.Kel's door opened, and to his surprise, Kel was staring at him.He stared back.To reach and grab, hug her to his chest, tell her how much he wanted to make love to her; or greet her and ask if she would like to go for a walk?

"Roald, this is a surprise, but I'm glad I found you here.I wanted to thank you for getting me to my bed.I'm so sorry you had to go through all that trouble." Kel actually blushed.He was amused.She looked so adorable. He wanted her now.She was dressed in a long white robe; the top rows of her buttons were undone.You could see shadows of her breasts, the way they curved and the point of her nipples.Roald knows she didn't notice the way she looked, because he knew she would be closing the door as fast as he could say his own name.

She didn't even bother to change.What if someone else was here and she opened the door?What was she thinking?"Kel, why don't we go for a walk?And also next time please dress before you open the door?Your state of undress is not appropriate to other people's eyes.I will condone it due to the fact that we are betrothed."Kel looked down and she rushed inside the room, slamming the door.He sighed; maybe I should have just pushed her in and just made love to her.What is wrong with me?I'm too nice; the duties to my parents make me too nice.I know I can't treat her like a paid girl on the street.She is a respectable lady, but sometimes I wish I could take my future rights.

He waited, until the door opened and Kel came out in a dress.This was one of the many dresses, the Queen ordered for Kel to wear.It was a sweet confection; it was light blue with flowers sewn on the bottom of the dress.He smiled.Lately he has been smiling many times while he was with Kel.He enjoyed it too.He usually had his fake smile whenever he was with friends.When he was with Kel, he felt elated, and free to say things.Even when they weren't betrothed, all those times they got together to go over Yamani etiquette, they would always digress onto another subject.Like the lectures they have, or even the homework the teachers would assign.Kel would ask about what they teach the mages, because she doesn't have any magical abilities.He would always answer her, and he always loved her inquisitive questions.She would laugh when he would make fun of the teachers, he loved her laughter, and it rolled over him like a drug.He felt happy when he was with her.

" Let's go for our walk, you wanted to tell me something?"Kel smiled shyly up at him.He placed her hand in his, and they walked in silence.They walked out of the Palace into the woods.He had a secret place he always went to when he wanted to think.He never showed anyone where this was; Kel would be the first.He took her to a river that ran from here, it connects to another river near a neighboring land.The reason why he loved it was the way the water was so clear, if you put your hand inside the riverbed, you could see it through the water.Sometimes he would go swimming here during the summer's he stays at the Palace.

"Kel, what do you think of this place?I brought you here to show it off to you.I wanted your opinion of how you liked it."He waited for her response.She looked around and crouched down to look at the river.She smiled at the river, while it flowed the other way."I think it's beautiful.I never knew that there was a place like this near the palace.I knew that there is another river somewhere near here.Never like this.It's majestic, as you are."She stared straight in his eyes.They were clear with laughter in them.She came up to him and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek."Thank you for showing me your special place."He was surprised that she noticed that it was his special place."How'd you guess?" He never let her go, he loved the feel of her body close to his."Well, it has the feel of a special place.Also I have a special place also when I go home.Somewhere where it's quiet and where no one can bother me.It's special to me, I can think about things, and clear my head.This place constitutes all the things that I would think a special place would be like." Kel took her hands and placed them on his cheeks."Well, my bride-to-be whenever you need a place to think, I allow you to use this place for your thoughts."He smiled, and kissed her on the lips."Thank you, my husband-to-be."They both untangled themselves from each other, and sat down to look at the river.

"Your Majesty, we have been looking all over the Palace for you."The chancellor and the group of counselors were grouped together.Gareth the Younger stood there rolling his eyes."Jon, we needed you to sign papers, don't worry about it, I'm sure you had other business to attend to."He smiled a knowing smile.Jonathan just shook his head in defeat, even though Gary was his friend, he just knew too much.

Jonathan just shook his head, all the way to his work area.He signed his papers, talked to Gary for a while.He talked of old days and the present.They had fun when they were kids; they still had fun now.But they could never forget when they were growing up.

A knock at the door, Gary went to open it.Neal stood at the doorway."Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?I have a request I would like you to hear."Jonathan agreed.Gary was drawn into this plan also.They all stuck their heads in and they agreed."I have one thing to say, my son is not one to back down."Jonathan said to Neal."Your Majesty, I'll do what I can to get my girl." 

"Even if you fight and win, this is going to do nothing for the marriage contract, it's sealed and signed.Nothing can break it.Not even a dual between you two for her hand."Neal looked crestfallen, but he still looked determined."You Majesty, I don't care, as long as she knows that I care for her deeply.That is all I need for her to know.If I win, then she'll know I love her more than life itself.I just need to prove it to her."Jonathan placed on hand on his shoulder. "Neal, I have to say, you are a real gentleman.I will make an event out of this.But, let's make it so that everyone is involved.We'll make it open to the public.I don't want the emperor hearing things that will disturb the contract.This contract is important to us.You do know that, don't you?"Neal nodded."Good, now run along, I'll prepare the event.All you have to do is train."Neal left closing the door."Jon, I don't know about this."Gary looked perplexed."Gary, he needs to prove to his lady that he's a man also.Children these days are so fixated on love."Jon sighed."It was so much easier back when we were kids."Gary laughed."Yes indeed it was old friend."They started plotting and planning.They got all their usual clique of friends together trying to plan this.

The next day they announced during practice, that there would be a fencing contest.Anyone who wishes to participate may do so, full knights to first year pages, anyone may enter.It will be held in two weeks.

Kel's gang all signed up for this.They worked many hours and even woke up early in the morning to practice for this event.Kel wanted to also sign up, but for some reason when she looked at the list of people to be in the contest, her name wasn't written.She went up to the King to complain.She knocked on his door."Come in."She opened the door."Ah.I was waiting for you, Kel.I know why you are here; you're wondering why your name wasn't on the list right?Well I can tell you only that you are to be placed with the Queen and me while we are the spectators of this event.So please don't worry, and don't get angry.We had reasons for not putting you on that list.Now I like the fact you are seeing my son, and spending time with him.It makes me happy.It gives me a strong feeling that you are right for each other.Please continue to see each other as much as you can." He dismissed her.She didn't get to say a word to him.She walked dazedly back to her room.

Someone knocked at her door, right after she closed it.She opened the door to find Neal there."Kel, we need to talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehehehehehe.. I hope you liked it a lot… I think this is longest I've written.. @.@ when will this fic end!!!!!!! I DON"T KNOW!!!! *eats candy…sedated* … ^^ hahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahahhahhah more cliffies.. I love myself… bwahahahahahahahahahhaa *runs and hides* @.@ you'll never find me because I'm in like a hole in someone's yard… huhuhuhuhuhu XD


	10. Fight for Your Love? or Do you Let her S...

Disclaimers~~ These characters don't belong to me… ^^ they belong to the great Tammy Pierce

Disclaimers~~ These characters don't belong to me… ^^ they belong to the great Tammy Pierce.What else?Hmm… Do you ever wonder about Zahir ibn Alhaz?I don't know I like those handsome, lofty types.They seem mysterious and sexy.^^.v.. Well Read and Review…

So he's in love with the girl is he?He laughed.I don't' believe he left the Palace to go whoring because he couldn't get the girl under the sheets.How pathetic.These thoughts ran through Zahir's mind continuously.I never knew he could be so weak.It used to bring pleasure to Joren to see that girl get beaten.Maybe it was the beatings that gave him pleasure in a different degree.He does have his quirks.

Zahir cantered his horse under a tree.He tied the reins to the tree and walked around the field.I've traveled so far away from my country, to become a knight.To find only that a girl has the chance to become a knight.The first year was fun, hazing and getting all the first years to do what we wanted them to do.The second year, that girl came.With her bruised eye and curled up hair at the end.He was outraged that they allowed girls to participate in such a manly activity.She proved herself to be a worthy page.I stopped hazing the first years; it was too much of a bother.

He brushed his hair aside, breathing in the air.He hasn't had a single moment of peace when that girl came.He kept thinking of his country, and the morals that are very different from this land.They would never condone such behaviors as they do here.The King here is very fair, and honest.But in this he disagreed with him.He sometimes would fantasize how it would be just to take her out of the running in becoming a Knight.She wasn't bad looking, with some adjustments to her clothes and some make-up.He sighed.He remembered her coming down from the stairs; he wasn't in the ballrooms.He was taking a breather.He was mesmerized at who was coming down the staircase.Yes, the Prince was with her, but he didn't pay attention, he was looking at the most beautiful thing he ever saw walk down.She glimmered like the stars up in the sky.Her skin was translucent and the dress she wore, it sang of how beautiful she was and the hearts she would break.She broke his heart in two when they announced the betrothal.He never knew such pain existed until he felt it.He found that there is such a thing as love at first sight.

He laughed, a very bitter laugh.He knew what the others thought of her; he had listened in on a couple of their conversations.He knew they all liked her.This was the reason he didn't want her as a Knight.She will cloud their judgments as men and as Knights, they couldn't afford to not focus on the task at hand, and instead they are thinking of HER.This is ludicrous.He needed to think of something other than that girl.

Yet, his mind and thoughts went back to her, and at the ball.He asked for a dance, and surprisingly she gave him one.She smiled up at him; he had nothing to say.He couldn't believe she accepted a dance with him, considering what he said two years ago.She was forgiving.He remembered also the way she smelled, of lilacs and sweets.He breathed in the light perfume, and just sighed.He understood what Joren was going through, but he wouldn't admit it.He smiled slightly.He was getting soft.He took his horse and went back to the Palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During practice he heard about the tournament.Fencing, they would have fencing as the tournament.He laughed.He saw Kel sign up.But in the end her name was not posted.I think I know why her name wasn't put up.He stared at Roald and Neal.So the mage wants to battle it off with the Prince?I'll show them both.I'm a much better fencer than them both combined.He drew into the shadows.He secretly went to practice on his own. His mind bent on beating them both at the tournament.He knew what his prize would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Wyldon went about making everyone work even harder than before.He didn't want any slackers.There were to be Knights that were also competing in this tournament.He said that there would be separate tournaments.The King found that it would be unfair if he let full-knighted Knights fight with squires and pages.He made it so that the Squires and Pages enter together.The Knights would have their own battle.

No one was given any slack; they were all treated, as they were equals.Until this contest was done, there would be hard times indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was brisk and windy.It was wonderful weather for tournaments.There would be sweating, but less fallen on a chilly day.Everyone was preparing.Warm-ups were done.Sparring was taking place.The Knights were laid back and just smiling at the hard work the Squires and the Pages were exerting over this.They didn't really make a big deal about it.

There was a commotion in the back.A lone Knight came through the Palace.He wielded in a Dark colored horse.Pure bred, it looked to everyone.It was a stallion, it's mane slick with brushing.Nothing was out of place; the horse stomped on the ground.She was making territorial snorts at everyone.She would look down at all the horses, making them know who was Queen, no who they should bow down to.The rider; patted the horse.He leapt down from the horse, and cantered her over to a pole, tying the reins on the pole.No one knew who this person was.Some of the Knights were worried and a little apprehensive.They started to think over whether this was a good idea just to think of this as a children's tournament.They started pairing off, warming up themselves.The mysterious rider leaned on the pole with the horse, just watching, not taking off the helmet.No one knew what to say.It wasn't that this rider was slightly built but; the way he carried himself.Too confident, making the other opponents worrisome.

The horn was blown.The tournament was about to begin.The first day was to be the first round of fighters.The second day would be the second round of fighters.The Third day would be the two combatants left.The fourth day would be the day the Pages and Squires prove themselves.The fifth day they would find who the two combatants would be.The last day they would find a champion.The prize would be for the winning Knight and winning Squire/Page to fight it out.Whoever wins will get a kiss from the champion's choice of lady.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The King stood in his box, the Queen, the Emperor, and Kel; they were in the box with the King.The Emperor stayed for a few days more than was necessary.He found he wanted to see a real tournament, something that wasn't really done in his kingdom.Kel was there because she was insisted by the King to sit in the box.The royal children were also in the box.They were all routing for their brother Roald.They all looked alike with their dark hair and equally disturbing eyes.These children will definitely break hearts when they grow up.Kel looked for Roald in the group of Squires that were together.The King said his speech, and then started the event. There wasn't a person who wasn't excited.They held their breaths as the Knights combated.The thing that interested them all was who the person in the dark Knight outfit.They couldn't tell.They all wondered.Kel finally found Roald; he blew her a kiss.Kel blushed; she couldn't believe he did that in front of everyone.She looked around to see if someone saw that.She wished the ground sucked her right in; everyone was looking and smiling at her, knowingly."It's nothing really.Please don't take it in the wrong way." Kel started to blabber her way through her own embarrassment.The Queen, her laughter sounded like bell chimes in the air.Kel sat next to her, the Queen talked to her so only she could hear.

"Kel don't worry about it dear.It's wonderful to have the man you love show such outward expressions of endearments in front of people.Especially if he is to be King one day, it shows his people how much he loves the one he is to marry.I am very happy to see him joyous.He wasn't a very out going child.I know because he's usually serious.I guess it has to do with his father, and the responsibilities he has to take.He's nothing like this father, which I wish he would be like in some respect.His father is much the outgoing type.Roald on the other hand is the opposite. They both have appeal to the opposite sex; I notice this with Roald.Girls do fancy themselves with him; they like the dark brooding type more than they like the happy, go lucky type.My Roald needs someone who likes him for himself. The added appeal to him is that they will also become Queen when they marry.We're glad that this happened.He seems to have taken to you, more so than we thought he would.He's more energetic, and more outgoing.He is more charming in front of the ladies.They envy you Kel.You have what they can only dream of.When we send out our other children, the girls and men will definitely love them also, but with a less of amount of expectations.But don't let that bother you.I hope you two build your relationship to the best of your capabilities."The Queen steered Kel's eyesight to the tournament, after she was done talking to her.She had so many thoughts.She didn't notice, the match at all.All she noticed was that the Black Knight won the second round with a few others. 

The second day it rained, yet the tournament still went on.The mages created something of a dome, so that the rain would not affect the combatants.Kel got to watch this with more clarity than the first.It was a very hard won battle.The black Knight and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake were beating each opponent with each round they fought.They shown skills that were outstanding and no one can compare.Their agility and fast movements won the crowd's applause each time they fought.Finally it came down to them two.The will wait the next day to find out who the victor will be.

The third day shown to be a foggy day, yet again the mages found a way to not deter the combat.They still had their dome up from the other day.They were thanked many times.Numair gave out orders to the other mages of course.He was magnificent in his silk top, with silk pants to match.Kel knew why Daine loved him, not for his fashion sense, or the way he could fit into his clothes.His smile was great and he had a big heart.He might not be able to concentrate when it comes to finding the wonders of the world, but when he finds time to relax, he is a very warm hearted person.They stood side to side, looking down at the ring.They looked at each other in unison and smiled at each other.Both look like they shared a joke, but it wasn't spoken at all.Kel wished that would happen between herself and Roald.She blushed, actually they did share many moments together.

The sound of two metals hitting side-to-side, got Kel's attention back to the match.The Black Knight was being forced to move back.Sir Raoul was getting the upper hand of the Knight.Maybe he will win?Everyone was holding his or her breath at the outcome.They couldn't move.With a swift move from the Knight, he counter attacked, like he was waiting for Sir Raoul to do this to him.He started to circle the opponent's weapon, and he lost grip, it fell to the ground.With a sweeping gesture, the foil struck lightly on Sir Raoul's chest.He laughed well naturedly, holding his hand up in defeat."No one could beat me in a fencing match except Alanna."He looked at the Knight inquiringly.The Knight would not say anything.Raoul shrugged and just left the ring."Now that we have our winner, tomorrow we start the tournament for the Squires and Pages."The King also announced a banquet for the Knight tonight.

There were lots of high spirits with the banquet; everyone was jolly.The Squires and Pages joined in the festivity but with less heart, they were building up their stamina for tomorrow.They will rejoice later when they have finished the competition.No one would know the outcome of this event.Mutual friends were friendly together, but they still had the gleam of competitiveness.They joked around but they would not let their guard down.Kel was worried about them.She would like to tell them to stop being so competitive, but she knew they wouldn't listen.Sometimes Kel thought men lived in their own little world, and have their own set of rules that they abide upon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the day was clear, like the first day of the Knights competition.They were hoping that the next few days would stay this way.The mages left the dome up, just in case the Goddess felt she wanted rain today.Kel sighed.She hoped her friends did well.But mostly she wished Roald would win.She smiled; he looked very handsome in his fencing outfit.She leaned in and watched as he fought.Her mouth came to a big O, because she never knew he was such a good fencer.After that Kel didn't really pay attention to the other fencers, she did cheer for her friends.But when Neal came to compete, Kel was apprehensive.She still did like Neal deep inside of her, and she did want him to do well also.She didn't really have to worry, because Neal beat the other opponent, hands down.It was amazing at how much better he became at fencing in such a short period of time.He looked up at her, saluted her with his foil, and bowed.Her eyes widened, she didn't know what to do.

Roald on the other side, looked at Neal, with heated eyes.How dare he show his affections in front of his Kel?He didn't like the fact Kel was smiling down at Neal.She looked confused, but she didn't look disgusted.Why is she smiling for him?Why isn't she just looking away?He felt jealousy towards Neal.It was ridiculous considering he would marry Kel in the end, but jealousy all the same.

Kel was happy and giddy, this was what she wanted from Neal wasn't it?Last year she was so infatuated with him, this was what she was expecting.She questioned herself, as she watched Neal be the last of today's competitions.Most of her friends were in the second round that was to take place tomorrow.Only Owen, and Iden didn't make it.She felt bad because Owen; was good at everything except fencing.Iden just needed to practice more.But they held up a good fight.Joren and Zahir smirked.Kel sighed; those two have some hidden agenda.She just couldn't figure out what those two were thinking.Hopefully they will not to ruin this tournament.She will be very unforgiving of them if they do.

The next day was a nice day also.They still didn't take down the dome.But the sun still managed to come shining down at the ring.Everyone was happy and refreshed from the other days' fight.Again they had rounds and rounds of people going at each other with fencing rods.There were lots of metal-to-metal racket coming from the ring.The audience was very good to not make bad remarks to people they do not like.But there were always those voices that do get heard through the crowd.Now they were down to four combatants, it was surprisingly: Joren, Neal, Roald, and Zahir.First to go was Zahir and Roald.As Kel suspected, Zahir was a very good fencer, but she hoped Roald would win this one.The outcome was Roald losing.He showed good sportsmanship.He raised his hand in defeat.Zahir took off his hear gear and smiled.He looked up at Kel and made a small salute, and left the ring.Kel missed that.Next to fight were Neal and Joren.

Both put up their weapons in mock salute to each other.Then they began.Joren attacked first, Neal blocked this with quickness that he has never shown in the practice field.Neal tumbled forward, and got up quickly.Joren was already at him, he missed Neal by a small margin of an inch.Joren was angry, his whole body radiated hatred.Neal went in for the offensive, taking both hands and using his weapon like a staff.He backed Joren up to a corner, pushing him back and back.Joren kicked Neal in the stomach.People were calling out fouls and bad language started to spew out of the audience.But no one in the judge's corner said anything.They were just watching, only being spectators.What is wrong with them?Kel looked at the King, all he did was just nod and watch intently at what Neal was doing about this.Neal was balled up in a disadvantageous position.He still had his foil in his hand.Joren on the other hand didn't."Neal get up quickly!" Kel shouted at Neal.He must have heard her because he got up as fast as he could with his injury.He got up in time to block Joren's savage thrust with his foil.It almost got him in the heart if Neal didn't get up in time.He thanked Kel for shouting for him.It gave him strength.Roald was staring in the sidelines.He was not happy.Neal used Joren's blind rage to his advantage.He got in good hits, and so did Joren.In the end the cool headed Neal won the match.Joren was given punishment for misconduct by Lord Wyldon.Kel wasn't happy that none of the teachers or adults stopped the match when Joren tried to hurt Neal badly.All that was left was Neal and Zahir.It was up to those two which would be the victor between them, and who would face the strange Knight in black.

The fifth day the sun shone through, it was a great day for a picnic.The dome was still up, Kel thinks that the mage will just leave it like that.They don't seem to feel any inclination bringing it down.Numair seems to like his work.He was admiring it, talking with the other mages about how symmetrical it was and how it would be talked about throughout the lands of how they have an invisible dome, made by magic.They joked about it, but the King gravely asked them to put it down after the tournament was through.They looked crestfallen.They agreed to do it, what can they do, their King practically ordered them to put it down.The strange mages with Numair grouped together, in a sort of conspiracy type circle, looking up and down once in a while.They looked like they were doing something secretive.How strange, hopefully nothing bad will come out of this.

So Zahir and Neal were left, they saluted each other; they were ready for each other's attacks.They must have watched each other's moves while they were competing.They blocked each other simply.They didn't do any dirty-handed tricks like Joren the other day.They fought fairly.Kel thought this kind of strange, because Zahir was Joren's best friend.But then again, she remembered when she danced with him at the ball almost a month ago.He was very polite, and courteous.He danced superbly.He danced with her, making her not feel awkward at all.It felt like she was walking on air with him.She smiled at the image.He was handsome and a nice man when he wanted to be, he would make a good husband to one of the ladies she met at the ball.She giggled.Hopefully he'll find someone to argue with, he is too self-centered sometimes.He's arrogant too don't forget that said her inner voice.Yes he is arrogant, but he is sweet all together.

Neal lost, but he shook hands with Zahir.He won fair and square.The King announced the winner, and they made another banquet in honor of Zahir.Kel thought felt sorry for the kitchen hands, and the chef.There were too many banquets happening all at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The King and Neal met at one point while the banquet was going on." Neal, I'm sorry you couldn't match up with my son during the tournament.All I can say is that you were the better man in this?You got to stay longer in the match.Don't get this down.I saw Kel cheer for you, and shout out to get you up.That does mean she does care for you in some way.Now cheer up and get on with you life.I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you in the dismals."Neal nodded his agreement."Your Majesty, thank you for the opportunity for letting me notice how much Kel does worry for me.It was a nice feeling to have her shout out my name during the match.It gave me strength and endurance to keep on going.Zahir just was a better fighter than I was.He was a good opponent to go against.Hopefully I will get to be as strong, I will try to become a stronger man and knight.Hopefully I can be of service when I am knighted, Your Highness."Jon was pleased." I'm sure you will find a lady that will suit you, and I will wait how you serve our kingdom.Now go enjoy the banquet." Neal bowed and left for the feast.

Jon left for the feast also.Roald came out of the shadows, he wasn't happy.He didn't know that the tournament was for him and Neal to fight over Kel.He didn't mind that he lost, and so did Neal.But the fact that this was mainly for them?He folded his hands into fists.He took a deep breath.He couldn't be mad, he should be happy.He counted to ten, and just let all his anger seep out.He was happy, he had his girl, and no one would touch her.He walked back to the dining hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was gloomy and the clouds were dark and rolling.It looked like thunder was about to come in a few hours.Everyone didn't think this was a good sign.Kel agreed with everyone.She hoped this wasn't going to be a bad day.She prayed that everyone goes well.The two combatants met in the middle of the ring, they clashed their foils together, greeting each other.They then saluted each other.Again the clashing of two foils; there would be no let ups this time.They were very serious at who would win.Zahir was a very good fencer, but also his opponent was a very good fencer.This person beat Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, who was a noted fencer.The only one who could be him was Sir Alanna.They doubted this person was Alanna.The combatants took a long time to battle.They would not let up.Zahir thought this person was amazing; his skills were remarkable.He never met someone with this aptitude in fencing.He would definitely like to meet this person again for another match, if not in another tournament.But he would not be beat by some strange Knight in black.He jumped back from the slice from the opponents foil.He found an opening and went for it.He sliced through the opponent's side.He won.He bowed to his opponent; the other did the same also.He would finally find out who this person was.The person took of his fencer's mask.This person wouldn't show up for his own feast, but they still ate in his stead.But he came back for this battle.Everyone waited, holding his or her breath.It was Sir Alanna!Zahir stared in shock, and then in dismay.He fought a woman?He grudgingly shook hands with her; she smiled at him like she knew what he was thinking.She waved at her friends.Sir Raoul and Sir Gareth came down to greet her.She waved up at the box with the King and the Queen.They waved back, the children also waved back.

The banquet was much bigger than the other two that was held for the Knight and Zahir.Kel finally got to meet her heroine, Sir Alanna.She was so happy.She looked so bright and lovely from everyone that liked her.They drank more out of their cups.The elders just tsked tsked, or tutted at how the younger people became such a disgrace when they drank under the cup.The King announced the champion, and he spotlighted Zahir, asking whom the lucky lady he was going to kiss.Everyone looked at him.All the ladies looked at him, with hopeful eyes.He looked at Kel; she smiled at him, encouraging him to choose a lady.He looked at the King."I would like to choose Keladry of Mindelan, Your Majesty." Everyone was at an uproar.They were all whispering or talking."Can he do that?""Will the King allow that?" "Isn't she betrothed to the Prince?" "What does the Emperor think?"The King discussed this with the Emperor and they both agreed to let him get his kiss from Kel."Since he chose the lady, he may take his prize."Zahir went up to Kel, in front of everyone.He brought her up from her seat, and lifted her chin.He brought his lips to her lips, slowly drinking in her lips.She opened her mouth, at his insistence.She didn't fight it.It was only a kiss; she thought he kissed very gently.He ended it, by kissing her on the cheek and then on the forehead.Kel smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her.He smiled to everyone.And then he bowed.Everyone cheered, good-heartedly."I have taken my prize, a very good prize she was too."Everyone smiled.They went back to their supper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the banquet, Zahir went out to go to a bar; he needed to drink some more.He brought Joren with him.They both drank and took a wench to bed.All Zahir could think of was Kel's soft lips and soft body pressed to his while he kissed her.He couldn't kiss her deeply, because everyone was there.He felt he lost his heart, he just doesn't know how he lost it.He brought that all out while he was with the wench.She enjoyed it immeasurably though.He just used her.He left her a hefty tip after it was all done.He left after he was done.He went for a ride in the fields; he needed to think over his feelings for Kel.Joren on the other hand didn't get back to the Palace until morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roald waited for everyone to be fast asleep and in his/her bed.He stole through the night; he came to Kel's bedroom.He knocked on her door.No one answered.He knocked on it again, more loudly.But not so loud that it would disturb anyone.He waited, finally he heard the locks unlocking.Kel peeked out, and looked at Roald."What are you doing here?It's so late."He smiled. "I wanted to see you Kel.Will you come with me?"Kel inquired, "Where?"Roald replied, "To my special place."She smiled, "Let me get dressed okay?"He nodded.He didn't think she would need anything when they got there.He couldn't wait until they got to the lake.It was the perfect moment to show her how much he loved her.She finally was ready.He took her hand; they tiptoed and then ran like naughty children to his special place.Kel didn't know what was going on, but she was happy to be out with Roald.They sat there, watching the moon.All of a sudden Roald started unbuttoning the front of her dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^^ … I hope you liked.The next segment won't be written until next week.I'm going to Maryland for the weekend so I will be busy.Hopefully this will tide you over.Bad Bad Roald… Equally bad bad Joren and Zahir… Bwahahahahahahahhaha … *hides* ^_^v..


	11. Miscellaneous Things

Disclaimers~~~~These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce.Don't sue me because I have no money!!!!!I WATCHED A KOREAN SAPPY DRAMA… YES I DID CRY AND SOBBED MY EYES OUT!!! BUT!!!!IT GAVE ME INSPIRATION!!!!!! PUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA… I don't know if it'll be Rated XXX or something like that.. if it is .. then be warned.. ^^ it depends while I'm writing… right now I'm in between what I wanna write.. so .. IT COULD BE RATED R ^^v.. so eh.. I don't know… sorry… OH YEAH ^^ I WENT TO MARYLAND B/C I WENT TO SEE MY SISTER =) And YES I know that a stallion is a male horse.. haha.. I knew something was off while I wrote that.. forgive me it I was multitasking while I was writing that fic ^^

Roald felt this incredible urge and desire for Kel.They were sitting near the edge of the river.Together they sat in silence, watching the moon and the stream.The moon hit the river, giving it a very translucent luminescence to it.The full moon heightened his emotions for some reason.He looked along side to Kel.She was busy looking at the firebugs flying around the water, more than looking at him.He wondered what she was thinking.He reached for the front of her dress, unbuttoning it.She pushed his hand away."Roald, I'm not ready yet.Plus, I only came here because it was a beautiful night out.I do desire you but it's not the right time."She stared up at his eyes.They were looking at him with honesty and trust.He couldn't break that, not the trust part.He placed his hands in a safer position on his lap.She left the few buttons that were unbuttoned left undone.He didn't really get far did he?He leaned back with his hands back, supporting his weight.The stars were out; there was the big dipper, and the Orion's Belt.He learned that in a book; that he borrowed from Sir Myles' bookshelf.

Kel's thoughts were in a jumble.The day Neal wanted to speak to her, it left her all confused.Yes, he told her why he wanted to speak to her and the reason for the tournament but it still left her heart beating at a very fast pace, like she was running up the hill. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kel, I need to talk to you about something," Neal closed the door; he smiled down at her.He had grown a few inches taller than her.She used to be able to reach the top of his eyebrows, now he was a full head taller than her.She smiled.How we've changed in such scant few months.She remembered how much she liked him, and tingly feelings she had for him.Now she just stared at him with a soft, warm, friendly feel to him.She still thought him special, and handsome.But after being with Roald she felt differently towards Neal.She didn't think she could feel anything more than it was now.

Neal looked around her room, like he usually did.He said his greetings to all her cats.He took his usual seat on the floor, and stared up at her.She sat down on her bed and waited for him to speak."Well, many things have happened while we haven't seen each other for the past month hasn't it?I don't believe you're going to be marrying the Prince.I think he will make you a wonderful husband.He has that silent grace that he holds with him whenever he's with us.I always wanted to break that."He laughed at his own comment.He then looked up, "Did you know that one time I said that this was a fun experiment, you and I?Well you know why, I have never known a person with such an enthusiasm and such zest for life.The thought that we have to break it off, it sort of makes it sad doesn't it?Don't you want to stay together, you and I?I asked this question so many times, I know you must think me crazy, but I can't describe what I'm feeling for you.I don't know if it's love or if it's just one of those strong feelings I usually get from the palace ladies."He smiled ruefully up at her.He connected his fingers in a steeple."I thought this over, and I did put it into action.The tournament, this will be the proof of how much I like you.If I win, beating the top most best fighter.Will you consider me?Will you actually consider me as someone like Roald?I know you like him; I've seen you kiss him.Yes, it was something that made me rethink of how much I liked you but now I've resolved that issue.All I need is your answer.Don't answer me now; just watch me at the tournament.Watch how much I fight to be at the top.If I do become the winner, tell me your answer then."He got up from his position, and kissed her hand.He didn't say a word as he left her room.Kel just sat there transfixed at her hand.It still had presence of someone's lips there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kel was watching Roald as he stared up at the stars.He had such a thoughtful expression on his face. He startled her when he spoke to her."Did you know that I watch you when you're in the room?I stare at you, and wonder how much I care for you.It's scary how close I was stuck to a princess I don't know about and care about.Yes, I would probably grow to love her.But still I wouldn't have the friendship that I have with you."He still stared up at the sky.He didn't say anything else after that.We stayed like this for a long period of time.I didn't notice how long we were out until I saw the sky turning lighter."Come my princess, let's go before we catch cold."He pulled her up to his side.His expression looked so soft and handsome, she went on tiptoes and kissed his mouth softly."What was that for?" Roald inquired.Kel just started walking towards the Palace, pulling his hand with her.He followed.

She would think of what to do with Neal after she woke up.She only had a few hours before she was to be up anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past few days she's been worried about her friends, all those offers of love and benedictions.Her worries disappeared.Cleon met this girl when they were doing the tournament.He seemed to have attracted some lady from the audience.He was happy, and gave her a hug, giving her luck with the marriage.Faleron he sheepishly just kissed her on the forehead and said to forget he ever said anything to her.He left with his Knight master the next day.Joren, Kel didn't really care what happened to him.She didn't really think of what happened to him.Zahir did come to see her though.He said that Joren was off with his Knight master, and wouldn't be back until later.They had a nice stroll around the whole area.He kissed her hand and left.She never really realized how well a conversationalist he was until now.

All that was left was Neal; she saw most of her friends.She isn't going to continue to be a Knight.She knew she had to focus on how to be Queen.She was going to join the Queen's Riders and some day become the head of that like Queen Thayet.

Neal was nowhere to be seen.She was told that he was in his rooms but he wasn't there.She looked for him when they had their lunch, and still he wasn't there.She was supposed to take all her things in her room up to the rooms next to where the royalty take residence.King Jonathan wanted her to have the rooms next to Roald but she refused.She didn't want the temptation to go to his room at night.She looked for Neal everywhere.She finally found him at the fountain.He was sitting there, like he was waiting for her.He got up and walked towards her.

"Hello, Nealan of Queenscove.I haven't called you Nealan since the day you said not to call you that.Your aunt was the only one that called you that.Neal, I really like you.I wanted to tell you that since forever actually.My parents telling me that I was to marry Roald.That was something I had to get used to.But then after Roald and I talked it over, we both started getting used to the idea, and then started to really liking each other.I started to like him as a person.Not his status or his title.Neal I really did care for you, if this came before the announcement, it would have been a different story.It's too late."Kel stared straight at him while she was talking.He stared at her also."Kel, I didn't know how I felt for you, as I said until I saw you kiss Roald.That is when I felt some kind of jealousy.I evaluated it, analyzed it like I always do to everything.Then I stopped to think it over through my emotions.I finally found what to call it.It was called love.I didn't know how much I had it easy; you were always there, an easy access.Nothing bad intended, all I'm trying to say is that you were always there, there was no fear that anyone would take you away from me.Oh there was Cleon, and everyone that's in our group.But I only thought of them as friends, no harm.But then I saw the immediate threat when I saw you in the courtyard at night with Roald.I couldn't take that risk.I had to think.I didn't know I was too late, until now.I give up.Roald is the victor.I hope you have a wonderful life.I will pursue in becoming a wonderful Knight and being of great service to our King, and to our future King."He kissed her on the lips lightly and he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Queen decided to have the wedding day very soon.Kel couldn't believe her ears.She wasn't ready. She's only fourteen.The Queen wouldn't hear anything of it.Roald was of marriageable age.Plus they were betrothed, and they were perfect for each other.Kel finally got her to push it for another year.But, they would have her train and be ready to become a princess by the end of the year.The Queen wouldn't have her disappoint the Conte name.And there began Kel's training to become a princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whole year had passed.Kel was breathed and drank in her etiquette as princess.She still acted as she usually does.But she still had the quality of someone that was fit for being a princess.Two more days until her marriage, she was so nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not as sappy as I thought, but oh wellz.I'm thinking I'll finish this story by the next chapter so ^^.I don't know… I'm also writing a David Eddings and Tamora Pierce crossover.Let's see how that does.=)I hope you don't think of this as a cliffy… I don't' think it is… oh wellz… the wedding I think I'll stick it in there I guess.We'll see =) Review please… I hope this wasn't a disappointment _!!!!!


	12. Happy Ending

Disclaimers~~ Hey everyone I think this is going to be my last chapter~~

Disclaimers~~ Hey everyone I think this is going to be my last chapter~~!!! Yayayayaya aren't you happy? ^_^Well let's see what I come up with hahahaha… This belongs to Tamora Pierce solely… wish I could make up characters as these but hey I'm not that creative PNewayz …. Enjoy and Read and Review… (sorry for taking so long to write this up I just was busy catching up with friends lost track of days on writing this fic ^_^;;;)

The day of Kel's and Roald's wedding was clear and beautiful.It was like all the Gods and Goddesses were blessing this union.Everyone was here to witness the Prince's wedding.Kel was getting prepared for the wedding.While Roald was being consoled by his friends on his impending doom of union and the end of his days as a bachelor?He had his little bachelor party at the Dancing Dove with all his friends.Kel had her last night as a single woman practicing her glaive.She found this calmed her for tomorrow night.She couldn't believe she would lose her virginity in less than a day left.She tried to calm her nerves.It was going to be with Roald so she didn't mind it that much.But still, she was very nervous.She swung her glaive in patterns.She felt herself loosening up to the tension that has been building up ever since the wedding plans have been set into motion.She took deep breaths to take out the tension in her.

Thinking back on it, Kel still felt calm.She was so happy that she would finally be with Roald; yes she regrets that she discontinued being a Knight.That was why she came to the Palace in the first place.It was a hard decision but she nevertheless chose to be the head of the Queen's Own one day.She wondered if the Lioness had to ever think of these kinds of things.Kel was done with dressing up.All she had to do was wait until the time came for the actual ceremony, which will be soon. 

Roald was walking up and down the aisle.He was happy but also his nerves were frayed.He was a full Knight and soon to be married.His father spoke with him a while back.Trying to give him instructions and about life.He knew and he didn't really need to be told, he has had lovers, just very discreet lovers.He doesn't intend to have anymore after he got married.He really did love Kel a lot.He didn't know when he started to love her.It was all of a sudden.There was no big explosive feeling that he could say that he found he loved her.He just gradually from all their meetings he started to care, then feel protective, to loving her whole-heartedly.

The time had come; Roald just now realized at how many people have congregated to the wedding ceremony.He was so engrossed in his thoughts he had shut out all the noise around him.He walked briskly up to the alter, where he had to stand in attendance before the bride came.The music resounded throughout the room.He was so proud of the way his mother decorated the room.Everything was in the scheme of spring, newly bloomed flowers were placed everywhere.The windows were opened, letting in the wind, and the wind carrying the scent of flowers.

Everyone's eyes went to the back, as the bride came down the long aisle with her father.She was dressed all in white; there were little frills on the ends of her sleeves.The frills ended there, the material was made of all silk.It was cut low in the neckline, with lace patterned around the front.The designs were like the designs on a snowflake.The dress itself was something that made every man stop breathing for two minutes.The top portion of the dress stopped right where her chest was, then after that it hung down, it was elegantly done.Her figure showed to perfection for that dress.Her thin veil covering her face, and her trail, trailing her as she walked down the aisle.There was a flower girl throwing flower petals down the aisle.

Roald was waiting for her at the end of the whole procession.She was so giddy with butterflies in her stomach. She finally knew what it meant to have them.She looked up as her father left her for Roald to take her.She saw him smiling down at her.He offered her his hand.That hand is what started this romance.She smiled secretively.She took it, and she walked the few stairs up to the podium.The Priest droned on and on.They said what was necessary, but they looked into each other's eyes, showing the love they have for each other show.As soon as they said their vows and "I Do's" they kissed for the first time in front of everyone.They could hear the sound of cheers and whistles from everywhere.But they were in their own little world where no one can penetrate this one special moment 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had a banquet all set up for the wedding.They went all out.This was more grandiose than the tournament.It was definitely fit for a King and Queen.Everyone was in a good mood.Nothing disturbed this joyous occasion.Everyone got drunk, and they all ended up singing bawdy tavern songs.No one objected.Roald and Kel were out of sight.They escaped after dinner.This was their wedding night; they were both excited, anticipating this since last year.

Roald and Kel got ready to go to bed.He was waiting for her in his bedchamber.She never got to see his room before.His quarters were different from everyone else.Kel peeked into the room surveying the room.She liked it, navy blue, with big heavy curtains at the window.Kel wore the night trail that the Queen insisted on her to wear.She slowly opened the door.He was over by the fireplace, leaning into it.He wasn't wearing anything on top.She shivered.He looked so nice.His muscles bunched around the shoulders as he leaned in to poke at the logs.His back was muscled from the training.

Something must have made him turn to look at her, because he was staring right at her.He looked fascinated by her.She had her hair brushed down.Her hair had grown long since last year.Her muscles are more honed in than being bunched like last year also.She still practiced but with less emphasis.She walked in barefoot from the adjourning room from his to hers.She didn't realize that her room was right next to his until he told her while they made their escape.He came towards her and dragged her to bed.He smiled down at her, slowly peeling her night trail off."Don't be afraid."He kissed her on the forehead.He promised that it will only hurt the first time, and that the next time it would be for pleasure.

The night waned, as they were just a pair of limbs on top of each other."Did you have fun as I did?"She was breathless.She never knew that it could be so wondrous."I never knew that it could be so pleasurable."He smiled down at her; he straightened their positions so that she faced him."Let's get some sleep, they won't be expecting us.Plus you tired me out."He kissed her on the forehead.He tucked her into the small of his neck.They slept like this.

~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years have passed.They have bore two children.The second child born, Thom looked at the girl."Mother she is such a little thing isn't she?"Alanna smiled, "That she is, you were that small too.Until you grew into a man."She laughed.Thom picked the little girl up.She cooed at him.He laughed."I do believe she likes me."Kel smiled."I bet she'll be a heart breaker one of these days.Thom you should watch out she might catch you one day."Thom smirked, "I'm not marrying anyone your majesty.I'm going to be a great wizard, but not going to be shackled to a bride."He stared down at the bundle in his arms.Lianne stared up at him she smiled the prettiest smile a little baby could."Don't try to be coy with me.I know what woman can do with a smile." Thom gave her to Kel.Alanna smiled, "Son, I'd hate to say this but I think you're going to have a very big chase on your hands when that little one grows up."She cackled with a sardonic gleam in her eyes.Thom just had the crazy look of a rabbit trapped.Roald came into the room.He smiled."Did I miss something?"He and Thom shook hands.

"Well, I think Lianne found who she wants as her husband."Kel teased.Roald looked like the protective father."What? Who?" He was looking angry."Calm down honey, its only Thom. No need to get into histrionics."Kel gave Roald a kiss on the cheek.Thom said, "How many times do I have to tell you all I'm not going to be shackled to the alter.Anyway this little bundle of joy is too young for me."He stomped off.Kel and Alanna laughed.Kel pushed Roald to leave."Go off with you, go see if Jon isn't getting into any trouble with the cooks.I swear he's barely two, but he still gets into trouble."Roald laughed loudly."He's definitely like my father."He left them. Kel and Alanna sat in mutual silence.Kel was feeding her little girl.When she finished, she was burped and put to sleep."Well Lady Alanna, your son would be perfect for my little one wouldn't he?"She looked conspiratorially at Alanna.Alanna stared at the baby." She would, when she is of age, she will leave him a merry chase, that is all I will say of it."Her son Thom was about 15 years older than the girl.Not too bad, Alanna thought.She smiled."I consent, I think George would find it funny."They made plans and everything.They would wait until Lianne grew to spring the trap.

~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LMFAO!!! ;-; I left a cliffy at the end of the story …okay I just found that very funny. ;-; 


End file.
